The Move In
by Lucypu
Summary: A steamy lesbian make out session!


Today was the day that 22-yr-old Lucy had been waiting for with eager expectation. Her boyfriend Caleb was moving in with her and her roommate in their apartment in San Antonio. What excited her far more than her boyfriend moving in, however, was the cock that came with him. They'd met online about five months prior, and they had instantly hit it off, and by the end of the first night they had both cum to each other's role-playing eroticism. They had repeatedly talked with each other about sex, had made plans that had never come to the light of day, and even had sex over a video call. But today, she was gonna get her boyfriend's cock for the first time. Her first cock in over five years, and she was gonna have it all to herself.

Lucy smiled as she thought of her bf's hard cock, and felt her panties get slightly heavier with moisture. Damn, even the thought of Caleb and his cock was enough to make her drip. She shook her head to try to clear it, only to picture Caleb's head shaking between her thighs as he ate her out. Fuck, she was horny. Lucy checked the clock, and almost let out a shriek of joy. He was supposed to arrive in 15 minutes. Lucy double checked her outfit, which consisted of a T-shirt, no bra, and a brand-new thong she had bought just for the occasion. She figured if that didn't turn him on when he walked in the door, her kissing him and grinding him would do the trick.

Skylar, Lucy's roommate, couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about. Dressed in a sweatshirt, bra, and panties, she was much more relaxed than her cock-craving roommate. Sure, she was glad to see her roommate finally get a boyfriend (and a cock), but she couldn't care less about a guy sexually. Women turned her on. Women quite similar to the blonde girl running back and forth, ass jiggling merrily and crotch slightly wet. Skylar began to get horny thinking about all the times she and Lucy had fucked. God, she loved those. When Lucy would bury her blond head between her legs and lick her clit to orgasmic bliss, or when she would bury her brown haired-head between Lucy's legs and short-circuit her with insane pleasure. But most of all, she wanted to trib. She loved the way Lucy's smooth shaved pussy felt on hers, and the two roommates had given and received many orgasms to each other from the electric power of their pussies together.

"Skylar, can you help me move this table?" Lucy asked, horny as all hell and needing her boyfriend to hurry up. She loved Caleb, but she hated every second she had to wait until his cock filled her. The crotch of her panties was now soaked, and her pussy juices were threatening to slide down her petite legs. She didn't care, though. She only needed his cock in her pussy, pounding her and filling her with his seed.

Skylar, who had began quietly rubbing her pussy, came over to Lucy and looked her straight in her blue eyes. Fuck, she loved those eyes. In a perfect world, Lucy would have remembered her boyfriend would soon be coming up the stairs. Instead, her extreme horniness caused her to immediately kiss Skylar. The two locked lips, hungrily tasting each other's mouths. Skylar let her hands move to Lucy's small titties, and began squeezing them and playing with them. Lucy moaned in pleasure, and pushed Skylar against the wall, continuing to kiss her and beginning to grind her soaked pussy against Skylar's. Normally, the two girls would lay down together and kiss for a few minutes, then gently start giving each other oral, but on this day the two were so horny and so wet that they skipped it all and went straight for each other's pussies. Skylar began moaning into Lucy's mouth as the latter's soaked panties began to transfer Lucy's love juices into Skylar's panties. Skylar removed her hand from her lover's breasts, and quickly pulled off Lucy's shirt with one hand and began fingering Lucy with the other as they continued to grind. Lucy moaned "Fuck me, Sky. Fuck my wet cunt" and tore off Skylar's clothes in order to start sucking on her nipple and finger her pussy too. The two girls then fell to the ground and turned to suck each other's pussies. Lucy got on top of Skylar, and placed her pussy over her lesbian roommate's face, like a plump peach ripe for the taking, and buried her face in Skylar's cunt. Fuck, she loved the taste of Skylar's pussy. So sweet and delicious. Skylar felt the same way as she pulled Lucy's dripping pussy onto her face and sucked on her clit, milking her pussy for every sweet drop of her nectar. The two roommates began moaning hard as they approached their orgasms.

"Fuck! We… need…. grind…please…." Lucy begged as she got close to cumming. Skylar ceased her feasting on her roommates swollen pussy, and watched as Lucy turned herself around. Lucy slid on leg over Skylar's hip, and placed the other under her right leg. The two girls then pushed their cunts together until each clit and pussy was mashed into one single pleasure center. Skylar began grinding her lips and clit up and down, while Lucy ground her slippery pussy side to side. The pleasure effect was immediate, as they both started moaning each other's names and got close to cumming.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck" Lucy cried, feeling a wave of pleasure build in her pussy between each word. She also felt something else, the urge to squirt. When she had this urge, either she was very turned on or really had to pee. Before she could decide which one it was, her orgasm exploded in her pussy, sending streams of squirting fluid directly into Skylar's cunt and making her squirt as well. They both continued to grind desperately for a few seconds as their orgasm washed through them and overpowered them completely. When they finally collapsed, Skylar felt better than ever before. She'd never had a squirt like that, and especially not from grinding. She looked at Lucy, but Lucy's mind was still trying to process the feelings of pleasure she had just experienced.

"Baby," Skylar said, liquid dripping from her sweet lips, "I'm gonna go clean myself up. I hope our new roommate doesn't mind the wet floor," she teased, and walked away to shower.

Lucy's mind snapped back to reality with the mention of her boyfriend.Fuck! He's gonna see this mess! I gotta clean it up!To her horror, before she could make a move to even throw a rug over the wet mess on the floor, there was a knock on the door. She forced herself to get up, still naked, and walk to the door.

Fuck me now,she thought, looking through the eyehole and seeing her 20-yr-old boyfriend Caleb at the door with his eyes closed and lips puckered for a kiss. He wore basketball shorts, a short-sleeve T-shirt, and no shoes. He appeared quite ready for her. She quickly threw open the door, and covered his surprised shout with a deep, wet kiss. He kissed back, probing her mouth with his tongue, and getting really hungry for the taste of it. She moved her cum-dripping body against him, and began grinding on his cock, feeling it go from hard to rock-hard in seconds.

"Cum with me, baby," she moaned seductively, pulling him inside. "I'm so happy you're home with me." She continued to kiss and grind him, and started getting extremely horny again. This time, she was gonna have a cock, and she was gonna enjoy every second of it…

To Be Continued


End file.
